


10 a.m.

by Traviosita9124



Series: Hour by Hour [3]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teenagers, F/M, Love Triangle, bad boy!Fitz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-08-14 19:16:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8025799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Traviosita9124/pseuds/Traviosita9124
Summary: “What is that?”Fitz jerked his chin away from Bobbi’s grasping fingers, hoisting his satchel higher on his shoulder and turning back toward his locker. He reached in for his chemistry text, simply for an excuse to not meet her gaze.  “Nothin’.”





	10 a.m.

“What is  _ that _ ?”

 

Fitz jerked his chin away from Bobbi’s grasping fingers, hoisting his satchel higher on his shoulder and turning back toward his locker. He reached in for his chemistry text, simply for an excuse to not meet her gaze.  

 

“Nothin’.”

 

Hunter scoffed as he looked up at his some-time girlfriend. “So says he.” He leaned closer, examining the red splotch that was fading just below Fitz’ ear, at the corner of his jaw. Feeling Hunter’s eyes on the mark, an image of the girl who’d given it to him flashed into Fitz’ mind unbidden and he sucked in an sharp breath. 

 

“Fitzy’s got himself a bird and won’t tell me. His best mate.” Hunter’s head lolled toward Bobbi, an exaggerated pout that clearly begged for sympathy. Bobbi merely rolled her eyes and turned back to Fitz, her eyes narrowed. 

 

There were a few beats of silence and Fitz would have sworn that Bobbi was quite literally picking through his brain. Finally, she spoke. 

 

“You like her.”

 

Fitz stared at her, purposefully keeping his expression blank. “Wha’ are y’ on about, Bobbi?”

 

“The girl. Whoever she is, you like her. And you won’t say anything…” She trailed off, considering all angles. “She’s dating someone, isn’t she. That’s why you won’t say anything, you can’t.”

 

Fitz swallowed, damning not for the first time Bobbi’s ability to see through pretty much any story. His blue gaze darted between her and Hunter, whose jaw had apparently come unhinged. Of all the things they had gotten into together, Fitz had no idea why this would shock him, although he supposed he should be flattered that his friend thought so highly of his morals in this one regard. 

 

“Look, I never mean’ t’-”

 

“FITZ!”

 

His explanation was quickly cut off by someone bellowing his name. A quick glance down the hall revealed the source: Will Daniels, towering over most of their classmates, all of whom were tripping over themselves to get out of his way. Not that Fitz could blame them; it took everything he had to force himself to stand his ground. With a shrug he let his bag hit the floor and shook out his arms. If he was going to go down, he’d at least get a few swings in. 

 

“Hunter, Bobbi-” Fitz began without looking up, only to be quickly cut off.

 

“I’ll find someone,” Bobbi muttered before quickly taking off. He could only hope she wouldn’t come back with the headmaster. Somehow, he didn’t think the man would be much inclined to keep Will from pummeling him, particularly if heard  _ why _ Will was trying to kill him. 

 

“All right then.” He heard Hunter crack his knuckles and drop his own bag. His friend squared up next to him, glaring down at the boy that was bearing down on them. “What’s the plan, mate?”

 

Fitz grunted, knowing that despite their bravado, this was going to hurt. “Aim low, end it quick, an’ hope tha’ Bobbi comes back quickly.” 


End file.
